Verloren
by Ahgness Black
Summary: Draco Malfoy está muerto y ahora Harry Potter debe investigar por qué, pero también debe lidiar con sus propios problemas: la perdida de sus hijos, sus amigos y su vida marital. Se enfrascara en la búsqueda de la verdad y en el camino encontrará tal vez el sentido de la vida.


**Pearl Jam - Black**

Una rubia despampanante entró taconeando al banco de los magos, caminando como si se sintiera dueña del lugar y lo mínimo que esperara recibir fueran las pleitesías de los ahí presentes. Gringotts era uno de esos lugares donde por un momento te desconectabas de los problemas externos y todas tus preocupaciones se centraban en esas criaturas, los duendes tenían el poder. Ellos manejaban el dinero y muy pocas personas podían sentirse a su altura, realmente eran cerca de tres personas en toda la comunidad las que podían ponerse a la misma altura que ellos. Una de esas personas era su esposo.

El mago con el que se había casado doce años atrás era un manipulador hijo de puta. Draco Malfoy se había librado de la sentencia del ministerio por ser menor de edad y por no haber cometido ningún crimen, al menos no habían encontrado las pruebas suficientes para incriminarlo de nada, por lo tanto la fortuna amasada por más de diez generaciones estaba toda la bajo su poder y ahora que había muerto ella era la albacea de todo y se encargaría de morir rodeada de oro, vieja, muy vieja y muy conforme de la vida que nada le había negado.

Se sentía plena, orgullosa. Tantos años soportándolo y esperando habían valido la pena y nada ni nadie impedirían que obtuviera lo que tanto quería. Mucho menos esas criaturas repugnantes.

—Soy Astoria Malfoy —dijo la rubia al pararse en frente al primer goblin que vio—. Avise al director que vengo a hablar sobre las bóvedas de mi esposo, Draco Malfoy.

—Señora Malfoy, la esperábamos —el duende desapareció pero enseguida ella lo vio de pie frente a ella, apenas superaba sus rodillas pero lo veía muy ufano—. Sígame por aquí, por favor.

Caminaron un par de minutos, se perdieron en intrincados pasillos y atravesaron varias puertas algunas de las cuales estaban demasiado pequeñas para ella, incluso experimentó la sensación de golpearse contra el techo por lo que se vio obligada a inclinar la cabeza. Por ultimo entraron a una puerta bastante sencilla, hecha de madera pura con manija de algún metal muy brillante, ella dudó por un momento que fuera oro puro. Una de sus estilizadas cejas se levantó pero esa fue por mucho la única expresión que pusiera sobre el asunto.

El interior de la oficina tenía proporciones pequeñas pero aun así cabía sin problemas; además de sentirse en su ambiente, todo era excesivamente elegante, no importaba a donde mirase podía ver ostentosidad y derroche puro. Habían todo tipo de objetos en esa habitación, todos brillaban hasta casi lastimar sus ojos. Pero ella estaba acostumbrada al brillo y a lo majestuoso, por algo era la honorable esposa de uno de los magos más ricos y poderosos del Reino Unido.

—Señora Malfoy, tome asiento por favor.

La silla en la que estaba sentado el duende era grande, se veía ridículamente enorme para sus dimensiones pero muy acorde con el escritorio detrás del que se encontraba; el cual destilaba elegancia y buen gusto, como todo. La silla que se movió a su derecha era muy cómoda, no tan grande como la del goblin pero igual de refinada.

—Lamentamos las noticias que han circulado sobre su esposo, es una pena terrible para nosotros.

—Bueno, lo fue más para mí pero la vida sigue. Según parece usted sabe a lo que vengo, no alarguemos el proceso y vayamos directo al grano.

—Sí, sabemos a lo que usted viene —el duende cruzó sus largos y puntiagudos dedos y mostró sobre ellos únicamente sus ojos—. Antes de esto, ¿no gusta una taza de té o una copa de algún licor?

—¿Este era el trato que daban a mi marido? En ese caso debí acompañarlo más seguido —Astoria volvió a levantar la ceja, esta vez acompañada de una sonrisilla sardónica—. No, muchas gracias, tengo el tiempo recortado así que seamos breves.

—En ese caso, seré breve —el duende tomó la pluma de águila con la que estaba escribiendo y se puso a limpiarla pausadamente con un pequeño pañuelo—. Las instrucciones directas por parte de su esposo nos dicen claramente que no entreguemos ni un solo knutt a nadie hasta que aparezca su cadáver.

La expresión de la mujer frente a él no cambió en lo más absoluto, pero si se ponía atención la piel había perdido el poco color que ostentaba, las pupilas se habían dilatado y los párpados se habían abierto ligeramente.

—El único que puede tener acceso a las bóvedas en todo caso sería el hijo legítimo del señor y eso en caso de que fuera mayor de edad y hubiera terminado el colegio. Tengo entendido que su hijo tiene apenas once años. Será posible que tome algunas decisiones que atañen a las empresas y las finanzas, obviamente siempre bien aconsejado por el grupo de duendes que siempre siguieron al señor Malfoy.

La puerta detrás de ella se abrió y escuchó algo de movimiento. Se giró para ver cómo se quedaban de pie cerca de veinte duendes de todo tipo, desde los más pequeños hasta los más altos que ella había visto nunca. Cabe mencionar que el más alto no superaría su cintura pero se veían amenazantes, como si supieran algún secreto terrorífico y escabroso.

—Así que en el momento en que el señorito —el duende hizo una pausa y miró un pergamino frente a él—… Scorpius Malfoy pueda honrarnos con su presencia podremos discutir algunos temas importantes, nada demasiado drástico, algunas autorizaciones y conceptos.

Astoria volvió a mirar fijamente al goblin mientras una gruesa gota de sudor se precipitaba por entre su cabello. El duende sólo vería, sin estar seguro, la respiración levemente agitada, los labios separados y el movimiento de la garganta al pasar saliva, de ahí en más la mujer era una estatua.

—Ahora recuerdo que el señor Malfoy dejó esto para usted, en caso de que algo desafortunado le pasara —abrió un cajón y con sus manos huesudas y largas empujó una caja por el escritorio, el impulso o tal vez la magia hizo que la pequeña cajita de madera, finamente tallada, terminara frente a ella.

La tomó con manos firmes y la abrió. Dentro descubrió una llave dorada con una fina incrustación, alguna piedra preciosa que probablemente valdría algunos miles de galeones. Tenía tallado un número, tres veces un seis, la bóveda numero 666 ahora estaba en sus manos, la pregunta era qué había en ella.

—Cualquiera de nuestros empleados la conducirán a ella, si desea hacerlo en este momento.

—Esperaré —volvió a poner la llave en la caja y la caja dentro de su bolso—. Le repito que tengo algo de prisa. En mi próxima visita traeré a mi hijo para que —hizo una pausa, como si las palabras se le atoraran en la garganta—… para que hablen de lo que tengan que hablar con él.

Se puso de pie y sin decir una palabra más se encaminó a la puerta. Los duendes ahí parados hicieron un camino por el cual pasó. Sin cerrar la puerta su intenso taconeo dejó de escucharse, perdido entre los pasillos. Una sonrisa irónica brotó de la boca del duende y ahí se quedó, sentado y mirando el vacío mientras las risillas de los otros veinte inundaban la habitación.

—{*}—

—Mi nombre es Harry Potter y soy alcohólico.

Los aplausos de las veinte personas reunidas en esa sala estallaron como si se tratara de un discurso particularmente especial. Eran las nueve de la noche y acababa de armarse una bronca por culpa de un tipejo que llegó borracho, culpando a una zorra de robarle su plata. Tras sacarlo todos continuaron con la noche como si nada hubiera pasado. Harry sintió lástima, no por el sujeto, sino por la sociedad que ahora se mostraba fría y despreocupada ante los problemas de las otras personas. No había empatía por nadie. Todos eran tan egoístas.

Pero él ya no se encargaba de la otra gente. Ahora era parte el montón, desde que había dejado las fuerzas de aurores ya no le importaba nadie más que él mismo y no había ido a inscribirse a este estúpido grupo para ver los problemas de otra gente, ebrios o no, indefensos o no, ya no le importaba. Así que ahora le molestaba tener que soportar los lloriqueos y gritos de otra gente como si de esa forma se fuera a arreglar su vida. Tenía suficiente con mirarse al espejo cada mañana, intentar componer su aspecto, cambiar de colores al vestir. Un par de días antes había intentado ingerir alimentos sanos como jugos orgánicos, comida orgánica, poca carne. Todas recomendaciones de Hermione, la clase de cosas que nunca servían pero eran políticamente correctas. Claro que dejó todo eso al momento en que sin que él lo pidiera una botella de ginebra había caído en su mano. La bebió a salud de su ex esposa.

Habían pasado años desde que la guerra terminara. Cuando se casó con Ginny creyó que sería feliz. Cuando nació James creyó que encontraría la felicidad, al cargarlo solo se dio cuenta de que era una carga. Una razón más para estresarse, para hacer las cosas. Solo era un aliciente, no una razón. Hasta la fecha seguía sintiéndose infeliz, y desde que había tomado la bebida no podía dejarla porque sentía una dolorosa ansiedad trepándole por los pies, siempre conseguía alcohol en el mundo muggle usando la magia, pensando de buena fe que así no causaría muchos problemas a los dueños de las tiendas. Buenas intenciones o no, aún era robo y la vieja consciencia Gryffindor le recordaba que lo que había hecho estaba mal. Por fortuna algunas noches, ahogado de borracho, lograba dormir sin escucharla.

A veces se imaginaba a Dumbledore, con sus largas túnicas lilas, sus sombreritos como de pijama y sus lentes de media luna. Lo sentía dentro de su cabeza, lo sentía trepanándole el cráneo con la mirada y culpándolo por no ser más heroico y vivir como los héroes. Pero, ¿quién demonios sabía cómo vivían los héroes?

Conseguir el licor para satisfacer su vicio como lo hacía era deshonroso, incluso para un héroe pero ¿por qué no lo conseguía en el mundo mágico siendo quién era y teniendo la plata que tenía?

Por la misma razón. Era Harry Potter, conocida figura pública y cualquier cosa que hacía era publicada en los diarios, y eso sinceramente no le parecía justo, ni para Ginny ni para sus hijos. No quería que sus hijos cargaran con la vergüenza de tener un padre que no podía dominar sus instintos, menos con dos o tres copas encima, y no más de lo que ya habían pasado a puertas cerradas. Eso era precisamente lo que lo había llevado al divorcio y las calles muggles.

—Dinos, Harry, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste?

—De hecho fue hace dos horas— bajó la cabeza y sonrió, pero no estaba apenado. Simplemente ya no creía en la vida—. Mi mejor amiga me comentó sobre este grupo, tuve una mala noche y pasaba por aquí, así que...

—Cuéntanos, ¿qué te impulsó a entrar?

—Mis hijos —el sujeto que se suponía era el líder lo miró como esperando que siguiera hablando. Él suspiró y cerró los ojos, se los presionó un poco y se volvió a acomodar las gafas en el puente de la nariz—. No quiero que se queden con una mala impresión de mí. Son lo único que tengo. Y últimamente he sentido que no hay suficiente tiempo en la vida.

—Muchos de nosotros estamos aquí por ellos. Háblanos de tus hijos.

—Ehmm… bueno —Las miradas de todos lo estaban haciendo sudar a chorros, como si la última copa se estuviera escurriendo por los poros de su piel. Nunca había sido bueno hablando en público aunque en tiempos pasados lo hubiera hecho mucho. Pero eran otras las condiciones donde llevaba un discurso escrito por alguien más, él sólo leía, sonreía y nada malo sucedía.

Se pasó la mano por la frente. El sonido del ventilador atrás de él, tronando como si las aspas fueran a salir volando y los degollaran a todos como en la mala película que había visto la noche anterior, por un segundo vio la imagen deseando que así sucediera y no lo hicieran hablar de estas cosas. El calor asfixiante hacia que la ropa se pegara a su piel, haciéndolo sudar más y causándole comezones donde no debía rascarse, al menos en público o eso le habían dicho. Su ropa en este momento era pesada, opresiva, como losas de granito sobre su espalda que lo hacían limitado en sus movimientos. Quizás no tenía que ver con la temperatura y más con la abstinencia. Patéticas dos horas. Si hubiera continuado bebiendo en el bar, ya se habría terminado una botella.

—Está bien, es tu primera vez, ya habrá más tiempo —el sujeto se puso de pie y se situó a su lado. Harry sintió su mano caliente y pesada en su hombro, el olor a sudor le llegó e inundo sus fosas nasales, la halitosis como quien come algo realmente sazonado y con mucha cebolla. Pero no lo culpaba, él mismo se sentía sucio y hediondo la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Estoy bien, sólo quiero agregar que me parece admirable de parte de todos los que tienen aquí más tiempo que yo. Por tomar la decisión de cambiar, por ser fuertes y por luchar día a día por la superación.

Volvía a sonar como cuando estaba en la fuerza de aurores y estaban por partir a una misión peligrosa, dando discursillos improvisados para inyectarle valor a sus compañeros, un tono falso aprendido de la experiencia. Una sonrisa vacía.

—Vaya, eso es muy motivador, démosle un aplauso a nuestro hermano, a él y a todos los nuevos que han decidido reunirse hoy —Harry caminó a la que había sido su silla antes de levantarse. Tomó asiento junto a la mujer con pinta de prostituta— pero por favor no me quites el puesto, eh— bromeo el hombre.

Hubo un par de patéticas risillas en el fondo, pero en general todos continuaron con esa maldita miseria impresa en el rostro. A Harry no le pareció gracioso ni la broma ni el ambiente.

Uno a uno, fueron pasando los miembros restantes. En total fueron dieciocho de los cuales cuatro eran nuevos, incluyéndolo a él. De entre los nuevos, el jovencito de moralidad retorcida que le robaba a su madre para comprar drogas, se confesaba con el pastor de su iglesia y terminaba en estas reuniones. A él, Harry no le creyó su historia; el temblor en sus manos, la manía por tocarse los bolsillos, el sudor excesivo sobre sus labios le decían que el niño se había metido algo unas horas antes. Lo demás parecía congruente, pero probablemente el chico cambiaba de centro cada semana, como un ciclo interminable de confesiones temerosas y drogas alucinantes.

También pasó la mujer que al presentarse había soltado en llanto dramático, y nada hizo que se detuviera. Sus palabras fueron inentendibles, así que todo sonaba como una historia inventada, y el pañuelito de lino que sostenía entre las manos estaba totalmente torcido pero muy limpio. Harry vio a una mujer atractiva, con pose de sufrida que no sufría ninguna adicción pero iba a esos lugares a buscarse pobres almas en desgracia para embaucarlos. Si no se equivocaba ella iría a por él; atraída por su apariencia de hombre joven y un tanto estúpido. Pero ella había escogido una segunda opción en el hombre que le siguió en el podio.

Hombre caucásico, entrado en la cuarta década de edad con canas en las patillas y nada más. Un mostacho grueso sobre el labio, ojos entrecerrados, gabardina marrón y un portafolio que no soltó en toda la noche. Según él había sido rico, había poseído propiedades, cuentas de más de diez bancos, su propia franquicia con sucursales en todo el país y en el mundo. Pero la puta con la que se había casado le había quitado todo y él se había quedado sólo con su administrador y mejor amigo. Harry no vio ninguna mentira. Su adicción lo llevó a este lugar porque aquella mujer le sacó todo y lo había hundido como nada nunca lo había hecho en la vida. Harry conocía su tipo. Uno de esos emprendedores positivos que sonríen mucho y creen que nada puede vencerlos. Eso es hasta que se enfrentó a la una cara bonita y falda corta de una mujer mucho más astuta. Ella incluso se había quedado con la custodia de sus dos hijas menores fruto de su primer matrimonio, como si pretendiera matarlo por completo. Y casi lo había logrado, si no fuera por aquel administrador del que poco había hablado.

La reunión continuo con más historias patéticas contadas por los más miserables de los individuos; ningún otro que le llamara la atención por sus mentiras o por la calidad de sus relatos. La reunión estaba terminando cuando escucharon unos pasos dramáticos en la puerta. Una persona entrando al local, hablando con la voz ronca, como si tuviera mucho tiempo sin usarla o sin beber agua.

—¿Puedo unirme?

Harry se quedó paralizado al ver la cara de aquel hombre.

Creyó que sus sentidos lo engañaban. Aquel pelo rubio, aquellos ojos grises, aquel mentón afilado. A excepción de la estatura y la complexión más gruesa, Harry sintió como si estuviera viendo nuevamente al Draco Malfoy de su escuela. Pero nada de eso era lógico. Malfoy jamás hubiera puesto un pie en el mundo muggle o en una reunión como esa.

Por primera vez en la noche Harry creyó que necesitaba un trago doble. Se quitó los lentes y se frotó los ojos con los puños. Se giró al frente de nuevo y decidió ignorar a ese sujeto que lo estaba perturbando.

Quien por cierto caminó hacia al podio con aplomo y se presentó ante la mirada de todos.

—Me llamo Draco Malfoy —Harry apretó los ojos y el mentón. Incluso se llamaban igual, eso no era justo—. Me dijeron que aquí podía hablar de lo que fuera.

—Dinos, Draco —habló el sujeto que dirigía a todos, Franky, lo llamaban—, ¿qué problema tienes?

—Bueno, no escuche a nadie —parecía un mentiroso, no tenía ni idea de lo que se hacía en esos lugares—, y no sé qué hacer.

—Bueno generalmente es una reunión de alcohólicos que intentamos dejar el vicio —habló el sujeto malhumorado tras Harry, por su voz parecía ser el del maletín.

—Sí, creo que soy alcohólico —el rubio se rascó la nuca—. Es que no recuerdo nada de mi pasado y…

—Entonces vete a un manicomio, loco —esta vez fue el chiquillo drogadicto. Luego mascullo—: ¿Quién no sabe si es o no un adicto?

—Calma, todos —intervino Franky al ver la conmoción en el rostro nuevo—. Probablemente podamos ayudarte, Draco. Cuéntanos lo que recuerdas.

—Desperté entre bolsas de basura hace unas semanas, no sabía por qué estaba ahí, no sabía nada. En mis bolsillos encontré estos papeles y una identificación oficial. Tiene mi fotografía y mi nombre. La dirección es falsa porque la busqué y resulta que es una bodega en desuso y esas llaves no funcionaron en ninguna puerta en la que las probé.

—¿Qué te hace creer que eres alcohólico?

—Bebí con unas pocas monedas que tenía en mis bolsillos, en el pub el camarero me dijo que probablemente había perdido la memoria por tanto alcohol. No me he sentido bien estos días. A menos claro que sea que este bebiendo, ese Pub es lo único que siento familiar.

—Eso no es común, pero puede que te hayas golpeado la cabeza, ¿has ido al médico?

—¿Médico? —La cara de confusión no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Harry cada vez estaba más convencido de que no era Malfoy pero sí alguien que había obtenido por algún medio sus credenciales, y quizás por más estúpido que pareciera, su físico también. Cualquier cosa, por más loca que pareciera, era mejor que realmente pensar que aquel era Malfoy.

—Bueno, está bien, no te preocupes —Franky se puso de pie y le puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros. La mueca que puso el sujeto hizo que Harry volviera a ver a su ex compañero—. ¿Tienes casa?

Harry recordó súbitamente en ese momento su última conversación con Ron donde le contaba sobre la desaparición de Malfoy unas semanas atrás, la última vez que lo vio y cuando Hermione le platicó de esas juntas. Si ese era el Malfoy desaparecido Harry tenía que estar seguro y saber por qué había desaparecido. El hombre respondió que la noche anterior la había pasado en el pub hasta que cerraron y luego en la puerta de una cafetería. Franky preguntó a todos si alguno podría darle asilo por unos días, el moreno levantó la mano inconscientemente.

—Muchas gracias, Harry —el moreno se asombró de que aún recordara su nombre. Miró la cara de Malfoy, quien tenía una expresión neutra y no traicionó ningún gesto, ni siquiera movió ni un músculo. Nada que indicara que Malfoy lo conocía—. Bueno, eso concluye la reunión de hoy. Pueden pasar a tomar más café, hay una caja de cigarrillos para quien guste y galletas para quien tenga un poco de hambre.

Todos se pusieron de pie y caminaron directamente a los cigarrillos que se esfumaron en un suspiró. Harry sintió al rubio acercarse a él, sacó una cajetilla nueva y le invitó uno después de que sentara a su lado. El soltó un gran suspiro. Tomó uno y Harry le tendió fuego con un gesto desconectado, la amabilidad que uno le da a un desconocido cualquiera.

—¿Me conoces? — ¿Cómo le iba a decir Harry que sí y que lo odiaba? Quizás Malfoy había calculado que él caería en una trampa de palabras y que iniciaría una disputa.

—Me pareces conocido. Un viejo compañero de colegio.

—Tú también me pareces conocido, pero no puedo recordar nada concreto —el sujeto dejó el pitillo en la boca y le tendió la mano en modo de saludo. Harry automáticamente viajo al pasado, en el vagón de un tren un chiquillo con cara de presuntuoso ofreciéndole su amistad como si fuera un negocio irrechazable—. Últimamente me he guiado con puras corazonadas.

—A la mejor es magia, la magia te trajo aquí para que me encontraras.

Harry lo estrechó, dejando su cigarrillo colgado en su boca al igual que el rubio. Un extraño sentimiento lo recorrió por completo y rompió el saludo rápidamente. Volvieron a los cigarrillos y guardaron silencio un momento más. Harry vio que la mujer que había llorado se había acercado al sujeto del maletín y le coqueteaba abiertamente. Tenía los ojos llorosos, una pose de sufrimiento y el busto expuesto con los botones de su blusa desabrochados. Harry podía verlos bien incluso con la distancia.

Mientras el chiquillo acababa de robarle el monedero a una vieja que sonreía todo el tiempo pero que evidentemente apenas tenía unas libras para regresar a casa. Quizás en el monedero encontraría un crucifijo, algunas estampillas o un viejo anillo. Harry se rió por dentro al imaginarse la cara del mocoso al encontrar la respuesta que no quería escuchar, como una gran ironía cósmica.

—Vamos por un café y después a casa, estoy cansado de esta mierda.

—¿Fue tu primer día? —preguntó el rubio cuando se paró a su lado.

—Sí, bastante asfixiante y me está empezando a dar resaca —Harry sintió los ligeros temblores en sus manos.

—¿Entonces sí eres alcohólico? —el rubio parecía sorprendido.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas capitán obviedad, estas en AA, ¿qué pensabas encontrar, adictos al té? —el moreno notó como el otro hombre se apenaba pero él no respondió, sólo siguió caminando a su lado.

No demoraron mucho más con aquellas personas, salieron a la calle principal y se detuvieron en una franquicia a comprar dos tazas de café americano barato en vasos de cartón. Caminaron un par de cuadras sintiendo el bochorno de la noche. Mientras caminaba, el moreno no podía evitar mirar por el rabillo del ojo al rubio que avanzaba ensimismado en sí mismo. Podía fingir que tenía empatía, que podía imaginarse lo que era vivir sin un solo recuerdo de sí mismo, ignorando completamente quién había sido, cómo se habían llamado sus padres. Cómo había llegado ahí.

Harry recordó el penoso momento en que perdió su empleo. Como amablemente la junta de altos mandos del departamento de aurores había revocado la orden de ascenso y a cambio habían firmado la de recesión de contrato por mal comportamiento. Sintió la bilis trepar por su garganta, apretó fuertemente los puños hasta sentir como sus uñas se clavaban en su carne. Casi no podía ni imaginar lo que habían pensado para cometer tal humillación contra el héroe del mundo mágico. Pero ahora no solo pensaba en ellos, pensaba en la humillación en la que muchas veces él se había hundido, apareciendo bebido en las misiones, permitiendo que sus instintos de supervivencia se vieran afectado poniendo en riesgo su vida y la de sus compañeros.

Harry pensó en aquellas veces en que había despertado en una cama revuelta, olorosa a sudor, a calor y a aire viciado, recordaba la ropa húmeda y pegada al cuerpo. Ginny mirándolo como si lo midiera, como si lo juzgara y después desapareciendo. Harry no recordaba el proceso, solo los hechos. Un minuto estaba ahí y al siguiente había desaparecido. El reloj volaba, los números en el aparato junto a su lado de la cama brincaban. Después las maletas hechas y Ginny diciendo que era lo mejor por los niños.

Desaparecía de sus vidas por largos periodos de tiempo. Al principio trató de arreglarse, se negaba cosas pequeñas como una cerveza, una botella de cuarto de litro, una cajetilla de cigarros. Pensaba que tenía que dejarlo para recuperar su vida pero nada valía la pena. Menos ahora.

Ginny insistía en mantenerlo alejado de los niños aunque a veces iba al colegio de Lilly y la sacaba temprano para llevarla por un helado, la niña hablaba hasta por los codos y fue así como se enteró del nuevo novio de mami. Era una burla.

De pronto estuvieron enfrente de un edificio gris, como si nunca hubiera hecho el recorrido y sólo hubieran aparecido. Era como un edificio cualquiera, con una entrada cualquiera de reja pelada por el tiempo, nada particular. Llegaron al elevador que chirriaba y crujía cada dos por tres.

El departamento era como todo; paredes grises, muebles viejos, ventanas opacas y un par de detalles regados por aquí y por allá, cosas que Ginny había dejado desde su primera visita. Harry sabía que ella seguía preocupándose por él, aunque probablemente no como cuando se casaron o cuando tuvieron a su primer hijo.

Se sentaron juntos en uno de los sillones, el moreno iba por su segundo cigarrillo mientras el rubio miraba todo con curiosidad.

—¿No recuerdas nada más? —Harry vio por el rabillo de su ojo un papel en dirección a la puerta. Se puso de pie y lo recogió. La nota del servicio eléctrico incluyendo el pago del mes pasado.

—Tenía más cosas en mis bolsas, pero a quien se las he mostrado me han terminado dando un golpe y huyendo, como si fuera algo pervertido —vio a Harry moverse de un lado a otro, primero tomar el papel y leerlo y después caminar hasta el mismo sillón y tomar un teléfono. Los reconocía por aquellos que había en la calle y había visto a la gente usar.

Harry descubrió que la línea estaba cortada. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar que Hedwig, la lechuza de Albus, apareciera para escribirle a Ginny. Desde que había salido de la reunión no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza a la idea de Malfoy entrando de aquella forma al salón, amnésico y con mirada de cachorro abandonado. Los focos de la casa eligieron precisamente ese momento para apagarse. Un par de golpes en la puerta lo alertaron logrando que recordara que había alguien más en la casa en el edificio.

Harry suspiró hondo y justo cuando iba a contestar escuchó unos fuertes golpes provenientes de la puerta de entrada.

—¡Evans! —Los golpes sonaron más intensos— ¡maldito borracho, te acabo de cortar la luz porque no pagaste los dos últimos recibos! Jódete.

—¿Problemas? —entre toda su furia Harry escuchó la voz de Draco y lo vio gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y fue a su cuarto sintiéndose humillado precisamente frente a él, aquellas palabras las sintió justo como lo que siempre pensó que la gente diría al enterarse de su nueva vida. Viniendo de él, cualquier indicio de comentarios negativos le caía como gancho al hígado.

* * *

Bueno, sí, nueva historia, ahora Drama. Harco (Harry domina a Draco) con suspenso. Si me dicen que porque no he terminado las desventuras les diré que subiré un capitulo de acá y dos de allá. Desgraciadamente este fic no está terminado, así que tendré que echarle ganas. La verdad se me esta dificultando mucho pero quiero escribirlo más que nada porque me gustaría leerlo. Es una trama difícil, como podrán ver un Harry alcohólico, perdido (de ahí el titulo; Verloren es perdido en Alemán. Y una canción de lacrimosa que les recomiendo totalmente.) hundido en la depresión es difícil de manejar. Quiero hacer algo nuevo, algo que no se haya leído antes así que espero que funcione.

No sé qué más decirles. Los títulos de los capítulos son canciones, con el grupo que las cantal que corresponden, puede que a veces queden y puede que no, pero ahí están.

Ya saben como publico, se me olvida actualizar, la verdad, porque el fic me lleva ventaja así que no sé cómo le haré pero trataré de no retrasarme tanto. De igual manera les prometo que lo terminaré o que me caiga un piano, un yunque y una caja fuerte encima.

Iba dedicado a LadyUneBarton pero como dejó el fandom así sin más ni siquiera creo que se dé cuenta de esto que escribo. Igual, si lo vez, tú ya conoces la historia :/


End file.
